Historia de una familia
by WienGirl
Summary: Milo siempre ha evadido todas las preguntas relativas a su pasado antes de llegar al Santuario pero un interesante descubrimiento lo llevara a recordar muchas cosas. Sidestory parte del relato "Trece años".


**Historia de una familia**

.

.

.

"_There's nothing left but silent epitaphs_" —Theater of Tragedy.

.

.

Mucho tiempo ha pasado ya. Las memorias no duelen como hace algunos años pero están ahí en alguna parte de mi cabeza. Lo sé porque cada vez que veo esas fotografías me acuerdo de lo que pasó, no lo tengo en mente todo el tiempo solo viene a mi cabeza cuando las observo con detenimiento. Lo que empezó como una simple búsqueda de cobertores para una noche fría terminó en remembranza por un pasado casi olvidado.

Esas fotos viejas estaban escondidas en lo profundo del cajón, no era mi intensión buscarlas simplemente cayeron al sacar la manta para ponerla en la cama: dos pedazos de papel amarillento volaron fuera de su escondite cayendo justo frente a mis ojos y de no haber sido porque alcancé a verlas se habrían quedado en el suelo hasta la mañana siguiente gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación.

Encendí la lámpara de aceite que estaba sobre la mesa de noche al lado de mi cama y cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver el par de fotos que ya no recordaba. Las levanté y me senté en la cama olvidándome de lo demás, de la fría noche y de la manta que dejé encima de la cómoda. Al contemplarlas con detenimiento vino a mi mente la pequeña aventura que tuve que pasar para poder obtenerlas. Fue muy simple en realidad, una escapada del Santuario para volver a ese lugar: a la casa de mis padres.

—Creí haberlas perdido pero resulta que estaban ocultas en medio de una manta. Debo de escombrar los cajones más seguido —es tonto pensar algo así pero de haberlo hecho habría dado con ellas desde hace bastante tiempo.

Solo me queda sonreír ante ese descubrimiento y recordar un poco lo ocurrido.

Acababa de cumplir quince años y, tal como me lo había prometido a mí mismo, quería visitar la que fuera mi casa una vez más. Muy dentro de mí seguía preocupado por los familiares a los que realmente quería: mi madre y uno de mis hermanos. Era importante que fuera y viera que estaban bien o algo que me sacara de mis dudas. Según mi Maestro luego de cumplir con el entrenamiento podía visitarlos alguna vez para cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida.

La idea vino a mi cabeza luego de atender una misión en la ciudad de Esparta, solo un par de referencias me guiaron a la que fuera mi casa y en un descuido tomé nota de la dirección como fuera, fue muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de ver nada más alrededor. Aquella vez Camus me acompañó y supo cubrirme mientras yo me escapaba por unos segundos para apuntar cada referencia que pudiera.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo Milo?

—Lo siento, esto es importante para mí —no le dije más y él no pregunto nada. Mi amigo vagamente entendía mi proceder y decidió no cuestionarme.

—De acuerdo pero no te cubriré otra vez o me meterás en problemas.

Su silencio era algo que agradecía infinitamente.

Ahora lo que me quedaba era volver antes de que se me olvidaran las referencias, la dirección y el camino. Tan solo tenía una oportunidad y tenía que aprovecharla a la brevedad posible. Como no quería ser descubierto tuve que pedir ayuda a mi maestro para no llegar usando el cosmos sino viajando en autobús.

—No puedes quedarte allá Milo —me dijo preocupado—, recuerda que tu deber está en el Santuario no importa que tan melancólico te ponga lo que veas o escuches en esa casa.

—Lo sé Maestro, prometo regresar. Solo quiero ir y saciar mi curiosidad. Confía en mí, volveré por la tarde.

—De acuerdo, aquí está el dinero para el boleto de ida y regreso. Ve con cuidado.

—Gracias.

Se podría decir que mi plan iba viento en popa. Llegué a la estación del autobús alrededor de las siete de la mañana y estaba listo para emprender mi viaje cuando una cosa que no había considerado me vino a la mente; algo muy simple y casi insignificante se sembró en mi cabeza aterrándome mientras el autobús tomaba su camino: ¿Cómo iba a acercarme a mi casa sin ser visto por mi madre? Y lo peor ¿qué le diría si me viera?, ¿cómo procedería yo ante tal situación?

No lo había considerado antes y no lo planee con calma. El corazón me latía con rapidez y el pánico me cayó como una pileta de agua fría. Era absurdo porque la cosa no era tan simple como llegar y decirle "_Ya regresé. Soy Milo, ¿te acuerdas de mí?_", seguro ella entraría en pánico y se armaría un caos en mi casa si es que mi padre me veía también. En ese instante me llené la cabeza con disparates imaginando cada escenario posible y en cada uno me quedaba callado sin saber qué decir presa de un miedo terrible.

Conforme el camión iba por la carretera yo sacaba conclusiones sin tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas y en más de una ocasión estuve a punto de bajarme en cualquier punto del camino para volver al Santuario.

—No, conseguí que Tirteo me diera el dinero para venir y me arriesgué en medio de una misión a tomar referencias… voy a llegar hasta el final de esto.

Lo pensé muy resuelto pero lo cierto era que esperaba que el autobús siguiera en la carretera eternamente sin jamás llegar a su destino o que pasara algo que me hiciera volver por la fuerza, cualquier cosa que yo pudiera usar como excusa pero nada ocurría, de hecho hacía un clima estupendo, el bus iba sin tráfico y con buena velocidad y al mirar mi reloj de pulsera noté que ya faltaba poco para llegar. Esparta estaba a menos de tres horas del Santuario y de nuevo el corazón me latía con fuerza imaginando todo lo que podría ocurrir cuando llegara a mi casa. Me daba vergüenza haber logrado tanto durante mi entrenamiento y que de nada me valiera para lo que estaba a punto de enfrentar.

—No seas cobarde —me repetía una y otra vez delante de la ventanilla tratando de calmarme—, solo echas un vistazo y regresas sin decir nada más ni quedarte a ver qué más pasa.

Respiré hondo al ver que estábamos a pocos minutos de llegar a la estación en la que debía bajarme para caminar a mi destino. De nuevo deseé que algo pasara para no bajar y quedarme adentro en la seguridad de un ridículo autobús pero de nuevo mi suerte me traiciono ya que varias personas bajaron en la misma estación que yo así que no tuve más remedio que armarme de valor y descender del vehículo.

La estación estaba en las orillas de la ciudad en medio de una amplia avenida cuyas calles daban a la bonita zona residencial donde mis padres tenían su casa. De verdad era un día magnífico y no hallaba motivos para volver, no quería regresar sintiéndome un cobarde así que emprendí el camino por aquella calle estrecha que recordaba bien; mi primera referencia fue un pequeño parque dos cuadras al frente, a la derecha estaba la calle que buscaba y la casa de dos pisos, paredes blancas y teja roja era mi destino.

Fui despacio por el silencioso empedrado tomándome mi tiempo como si estuviera a punto de recibir un castigo en vez de comportarme como alguien que solo iba a curiosear en una casa ajena. Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar así que tuve que detenerme unos momentos para respirar hondo y seguir adelante; mi mayor temor era encontrarme con alguno de mis hermanos, mi padre o mi propia madre saliendo de la casa poco antes de que yo llegara. Era tal mi cobardía que me tomo casi quince minutos ir de la esquina hasta la casa.

Entonces paso algo. Por un momento creí haberme equivocado de casa, mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían porque aquella vivienda en nada se parecía a la magnífica residencia que conservaba en mi memoria. La casa delante de mis ojos estaba abandonada, la reja de la entrada tenía tablones por doquier impidiendo el paso y las plantas habían crecido tanto que aquello parecía llevar abandonado cientos de años.

—No puede ser… ¡maldición me equivoqué o se mudaron hace mucho! —estaba realmente molesto por haber perdido el tiempo así, mis temores resultaron ser infundados y me sentía casi timado—. Debería largarme ahora mismo —la razón para volver la encontré en donde menos lo esperaba pero no me iría así nada más.

Había llegado hasta ahí y, al menos, estaba decidido a meterme y ver si se habían mudado o qué había pasado con ellos. Llegaría hasta el fondo de todo.

Quitar las tablas de la puerta resultó bastante complicado pero con algo de fuerza y cuidando que nadie me viera crucé la reja de la entrada. Detrás de esta el paisaje era aún más desolador: recorrí la fachada de arriba abajo viendo que las ventanas de la planta baja tenían tablas así como la entrada de la casa aunque lo que más me sorprendió fueron los barrotes en las ventanas del segundo piso.

—No recuerdo esos barrotes —mire extrañado y sorprendido el escenario delante de mis ojos— ¿qué rayos paso aquí?

Al acercarme noté que la puerta estaba entreabierta, había alguien dentro sin duda y estaba preparado para enfrentarme a quien fuera incluso a mi padre si es que él estaba ahí, si es que aquel hombre se había vuelto loco al final y los había matado a todos. No me dejaría intimidar esta vez.

El interior de la casa era mucho más desolador y oscuro que el exterior empezando por la luz que se filtraba débilmente por entre los tablones de las ventanas dando un ambiente aterrador. Las escaleras se veían al cruzar la puerta, a mi izquierda estaba la sala y a mi derecha el comedor. No puedo describir la tristeza que me dio ver esa casa así, no me esperaba ese espectáculo y no estaba preparado para ser recibido en una casa llena de soledad y gruesas capas de polvo por todos lados.

Pero había algo muy extraño volando en el ambiente comenzando por la sala: todo seguía amueblado. Los muebles estaban tal cual los recordaba, los sillones de tapicería verde seguían en su sitio, los cuadros colgando de las paredes, las cortinas rasgadas y sucias aun estaban sobre las ventanas. Todo estaba desgastado y sucio pero ahí seguía salvo por un detalle: había vagabundos durmiendo en la sala, uno de ellos me miro con extrañeza mientras yo seguía mirando a mí alrededor.

—A mi madre le habría dado un infarto si viera esto —pensé con molestia ya que no me esperaba tampoco ver que la casa estuviera habitada por esos personajes.

Los miré con algo de desprecio y camine hacía el comedor que estaba a mi derecha cruzando la entrada.

El escenario que presencie era mucho peor de lo que esperaba. La mesa de madera fina para ocho personas estaba desecha, habían quitado las patas de las sillas y se veía que habían hecho una fogata con ella. No estaba el candelabro que colgaba del techo, las cortinas tampoco y qué decir de los adornos de las paredes. En ese instante recordé cuando teníamos cenas elegantes por los cumpleaños de mis hermanos o cuando mis padres daban alguna fiesta. Los vagos que dormían en la sala jamás se habrían imaginado el lujo que hubo alguna vez y menos sabrían apreciarlo.

Yo estaba muy molesto por todo lo que me rodeaba.

Seguí el camino hasta la cocina al final de comedor. Las blancas paredes ya eran negras, la mesa se veía gris por tanto polvo y las sillas estaban tiradas por aquí y allá. ¿Qué demonios había pasado en esa casa y dónde estaba mi familia? Era imposible obtener las respuestas ya que estas eran muchas, había cientos de posibilidades y ninguna me convencía.

La puerta trasera estaba abierta detrás de mí, me acerqué con calma y vi el jardín que mi madre tanto amaba convertido en una selva. Solía estar cuidado hasta el más mínimo rincón y detalle, ella había contratado a un jardinero para ayudarla a tenerlo cuidado y ahora todas las flores estaban muertas, los arboles tapaban toda la parte trasera de la casa y los arbustos estaban tan altos y frondosos que seguro habría más vagabundos durmiendo detrás de estos.

De hecho uno estaba justo frente a mis ojos sentado en una de las bancas de piedra.

Deje mi diplomacia de lado y camine furioso hasta él dispuesto a sacarle toda la información posible que resolviera mis preguntas.

— ¡Oiga! ¿Quiero que me diga quien les abrió a Usted y a los que duermen en la sala las puertas de esta casa? —lo mire con ojos fulminantes y aquel hombre mayor tan solo me observó perplejo con sus grandes ojos oscuros.

— ¿Quién es Usted joven, lo conozco?

—Es probable aunque yo viví aquí hace mucho.

—Su cara… me es familiar —me analizó con detenimiento mientras yo me quedaba callado sin entender.

No recordaba el rostro de aquel hombre o al menos no en ese momento.

—Tu… tu eres el más pequeño de los cuatro hermanos —me dijo sorprendido— al que el viejo Demetrio saco por la fuerza y metió en el auto. Te llevo lejos y todos te creyeron muerto —dijo rápidamente apuntándome con su largo dedo índice.

—Si… eso pasó exactamente, ¿quién es Usted? No lo recuerdo y ¿cómo sabe todo eso?

—Yo era el jardinero de esta casa, no creo que me recuerdes puesto que eras muy pequeño en aquel entonces. Jamás me imaginé que volverías. Seguro a tu madre le habría dado mucho gusto volverte a ver.

— ¿Qué paso en esta casa? Todo luce horrible y ¿dónde están mis padres y mis hermanos?

—Se fueron hace varios años —el anciano siguió sentado mirando al segundo piso—, un día lo dejaron todo y se marcharon. La Señora de la casa murió un tiempo después de que desapareciste, cuando el Señor le dijo que habías muerto así sin más explicación ella empezó a perder la razón, se dejo hasta tal punto que tuvieron que poner barrotes en la ventana por si llegaba a aventarse.

— ¿Qué dice? Ella intentó suicidarse.

—Sí. Esta casa era un infierno. Los hermanos peleaban, los padres se odiaban. Todo el tiempo se gritaban maldiciones a todo pulmón. No me sorprende que al final decidiera colgarse.

Esa información me dejo helado. Me había preparado para casi cualquier escenario menos a ese. Ella había muerto por mi ausencia y gracias a las mentiras de mi padre; yo estaba seguro de que lo que vi aquella noche solo fue el inicio de una serie de tormentos que mi padre y mi hermano le infligieron sin piedad. Mi madre no se merecía tal cosa y con todo gusto la habría defendido, ahora lo sé.

Quería llorar pero no podía, quería gritar a todo pulmón que mi padre era un maldito desgraciado pero no podía porque era tal mi coraje que me impedía llorar o articular palabra.

—Esta casa era un infierno —seguía diciendo aquel hombre sin parar—, el padre tomo a sus hijos una mañana y se fueron para no volver. Nadie los ha visto desde entonces

— ¿Sabe donde está enterrada la Señora de la casa?

—Lo lamento, no lo sé. Se la llevaron tan rápido como paso todo lo demás —se quedo callado y ausente mientras lo miraba esperando que me dijera más— pero ahora que estás aquí pondrás algún orden ¿no?

—No es probable… —en realidad me daba nauseas estar ahí. Había escuchado lo que quería y sin decir nada más me levanté— de hecho es imposible.

Iría al segundo piso tan solo porque ya estaba en la casa y necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos el resto del espectáculo.

En el segundo piso no había vagabundos durmiendo. O al menos no vi a ninguno mientras caminaba a la habitación de mis padres. La cama estaba tal cual la habían dejado así como todos los muebles. Al entrar podía verme a mí mismo sentado en la cama junto a mi madre mientras mi hermano Ektor traía algún libro de cuentos para que nos lo leyera. No podía creer que ella hubiera muerto y me sentía culpable pero al menos ya no estaba al lado de mi padre.

Se había terminado el sufrimiento para ella.

No había ni una sola foto suya, quería llevarme alguna pero no encontré nada que me sirviera. Los muebles estaban pero no la ropa ni los efectos personales de ella o de mi padre, eso confirmaba lo dicho por el anciano: tomaron sus cosas y huyeron como criminales.

Las tres habitaciones de mis hermanos estaban en el pasillo. Camine sin entrar a ninguna hasta que di con la única foto que estaba sobre la columna que dividía la habitación que yo compartía con Ektor de la escalera. Era curioso que solo estuviera esa y ni una más. Al observarla con detenimiento me invadió una mezcla de enojo y nostalgia. Mi madre estaba sentada en una de las sillas más finas de la casa, detrás de la silla estaban mi padre y mis dos hermanos mayores, junto a mi madre estaba mi hermano Ektor y yo sentado a los pies de ella. Tenía casi siete años cuando la hicieron una tarde.

Giorgios era el más grande. En esa foto ya tenía casi dieciocho y estaba parado a la derecha de mi padre lo cual no era una casualidad ya que, al ser el mayor, era su favorito. Si pudiera describir a mi hermano en una sola palabra sería: desgraciado o tal vez malparido. Era el clásico hijo mimado que no dejaba que nadie lo corrigiera. Ególatra y abusivo. Sabía cómo salirse con la suya y tenía el apoyo total de nuestro padre en cuanta fechoría cometiera.

Mamá jamás pudo corregirlo ya que al querer hacerlo mi padre la callaba y le decía que no se metiera con Giorgios, claro que él aprendió eso y la palabra "respeto" no existía en su vocabulario. No me agradaba en lo absoluto y aunque fuera extraño jamás crucé una sola palabra con él más que para lo necesario. Mi hermano se merecía una buena paliza y yo encantado se la habría dado luego de verlo cruzar la raya con su propia madre porque estoy seguro de que si eso no fue maldad pura no sé que era.

A la izquierda de mi padre estaba Andreas, el segundo favorito y Don Juan de la familia. Recuerdo que cada semana llevaba a una chica diferente a la casa. Con solo dieciséis años era famoso en toda la calle por estar rodeado de chicas que iban a visitarlo llevándole regalitos y los deberes hechos, el cómo logró llegar al Bachillerato era algo que nadie sabía.

Pero, a diferencia de Giorgios, Andreas tenía momentos de conciencia en la que era buen hermano y respetaba un poco a nuestros padres. En realidad eran muy pocos momentos ya que el resto del tiempo hacía lo que quería, incluso me toco ver que hubo varios fines de semana que no volvía hasta el domingo. Parecía que se iba a festejar días enteros. Casi siempre mantenía una actitud neutral ante los problemas en casa, supongo que era su manera de evadirse de aquella realidad.

—Todo es cuestión de actitud —nos decía cuando lo veíamos en casa parado frente al espejo de su habitación arreglándose y cambiándose de ropa una y otra vez—, tengan eso en mente Enanos y llegarán muy lejos.

Mi madre lo reprendía por meter chicas a su habitación con frecuencia. La parte buena fue que Andreas obedeció y el desfile de chicas terminó pero la parte mala era que nadie sabía a dónde se iba a meter por las tardes porque volvía pasadas las diez casi a diario.

El otro bando estaba conformado por Ektor y yo. Mi hermano solo me llevaba dos años por lo que establecer una buena relación con él no me costó nada. Teníamos nuestro propio mundo lejos de los dos mayores y los problemas de casa. Lo que más nos gustaba eran los libros cuentos.

Cuando mi padre nos daba alguna mesada la usábamos para comprar libros ya que, al no ser sus favoritos, no nos compraba más que lo necesario. Así que el poder tener un libro nuevo cada tanto era una alegría para nosotros. Nos leímos todas las fábulas de Esopo cientos de veces así los cuentos de Grimm entre otros de Mitología griega pero los que más nos gustaban eran las historias de caballería con dragones y magos poderosos. Además mi hermano tenía una capacidad sorprendente para imaginar mundos y llevarme con él en sus aventuras.

Los libros que leímos todavía estaban en la cabecera de nuestras camas cuando entre en la que fuera nuestra habitación aunque cuando llegué al Santuario todo eso se acabo claro está. No tomé ninguno de los libros ya que aquello se había quedado en el pasado y estaba a punto de irme cuando vi lo único que llamo mi atención: la foto que estaba por debajo de gruesas capas de polvo en un portarretratos sobre la mesa de noche.

En esa foto solo estamos mi madre, Ektor y yo. Desconozco cuando la habrán hecho pero el haberla encontrado resultó ser una grata sorpresa. La saqué del portarretratos y me la llevé junto con la foto familiar. No me gustan mis hermanos pero es el único recuerdo que me queda de ellos y me reconfortaría verla de vez en vez.

Ya no quedaba nada que me atara a esa casa, lo que me importaba no está y jamás volverá así que con mis dudas resueltas salí de ahí para no volver nunca más. No me interesó ni me interesa el destino de esa residencia, quien querría vivir en un sitio lleno de malos recuerdos y vagos durmiendo en la sala. Emprendí el camino de regreso al Santuario y puedo decir que no he puesto un pie en Esparta desde entonces.

Tirteo me vio muy triste ya que no había podido llorar mi pérdida desde que tomé el autobús hasta que llegué a la Isla donde tenía su cabaña.

—Debes dejarlo atrás Milo, de nada sirve que cargues con todo eso por el resto de tus días.

—Lo sé Maestro pero… sigo sin creerlo.

—Dime una cosa con honestidad ¿tenías algo que perder cuando te traje al Santuario? —pregunto con gravedad en la voz mirándome con tristeza.

Al principio no sabía qué responder pero al analizar los hechos una y otra vez la respuesta estuvo frente a mí.

—No Maestro, no tenía nada que perder al venir al Santuario porque cuando me encontraste ya lo había perdido todo.

Se quedó callado mientras yo me levantaba. No quería hablar del tema sino meterme en mi habitación y olvidarme de todo por un rato. No me detuvo cuando salí de su cabaña y me dirigí a la privacidad del octavo templo donde me encerré y lloré amargamente por varios minutos. Luego de eso no he vuelto a pensar en el pasado evadiendo preguntas al respecto cuando me las han llegado a formular. Miré de nuevo las fotografías y las dejé en el mismo sitio de donde cayeron: en el fondo del cajón no sin antes sonreír con algo de nostalgia. Lo único que quiero ahora es dormir ya que me espera un largo día.

Llegué al Santuario al perderlo todo y aún en estos días me pregunto si alguna vez tendré algo que ganar.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

***Notas**: Sidestory del relato "Trece años". Gracias por leer.


End file.
